Definitely, Maybe, OTH Style
by OTHSmallvilleLover
Summary: Okay, so this is a twist on Definitely, Maybe, the movie. Brooke and Lucas each have their own kids who ask them to explain their love stories to them, like in the movie!
1. Prologue Part 1

Summary: The Movie Definitely, Maybe with some twists.

A/N: Ok, this is my 1st story, so I'm so open to criticism. Oh, and the POV changes a lot, but for the 1st chapter it's just Brooke and her daughter Rose, who is 7.

Oh, and to clear things up, the flashback is from season 2 when Felix and Brooke first met.

Disclaimer: Yes, I own OTH and "Definitely, Maybe" I'm also the tooth fairies daughter and BFF's w/ "Jill"...Yea..No...

OTHOTHOTH

Rose's POV

"Mom, Please?" I ask for the 5th time tonight, even though I already know the answer.

"No." She says in the same monotone voice she uses every night as she places more pillows behind my head.

"Come on, Please?" I flash her a dimply smile, "It's just a simple story."

"Not really, I'll tell you when you older." She says and turns to leave after I don't answer.

"Okay, I'm 5 seconds older, NOW can you tell me."

"You have Dad's sarcastic-ness." Mom, who keeps walking to the door, says.

"Whatever, can you just tell me how you and Dad fell in-and out love already?" I plead. She pauses and walks back to my bed.

"If I tell you will you shut up and never talk about it again and I'm gonna change the names so you have to figure out who's your Dad."

"Of course." I reply with a devilish smile.

"Okay well -" I cut her off.

"WAIT! I have to get comfortable." I say moving the pillows behind me closer, I motion for her to begin again.

"Well, it all began in high school."

OTHOTHOTH

Brooke's POV

"Excuse me!" I yell, but as stubborn as he was, he ignores me,"Hello?! Hola?" Finally the guy stops swimming and smiles at me.

"Hola!" The guy begins to drabble on in useless Spanish that I can't translate, so I begin to try and explain this to him.

"Right I…ciento you too. Um…" I was getting pretty annoyed at this point, "…get aye outay." I point my hand to emphasize, but he starts to go on in Spanish again, what was this guy's problem? Despite his lack of English skills, I'm pleased to say he followed my orders, getting out of the pool, not so pleased to say he was naked.

_"WAIT! HE WAS WHAT!?" I say, "I thought you said not to look at guys until I was married!" Mom smirks, trying to think of an answer._

_"Well sweetie, that's different." She lamely comes up with, but I knew she was lying after all,it was Brooke Freakin' Davis._

_"How?" I ask._

_"How about we get back to the story?"_

"OK" I pause, checking out his, um, _sculpted_, body, "I ditched Spanish the day they covered the naked verbs. _You_ no swim here. OK?"

"Ok." He says in a heavy Spanish accent, I roll my eyes, I had had enough of him.

OTHOTHOTH

Rose's POV

"Hey, Rose, how about we finish tomorrow, ok? Mom's tired." Brooke says, I grab her hand.

"Wait, but what happens next." She smirks at me.

"Well, nothing yet, but I will tell you this, Fe-I mean- Alejandro, turned out to speak perfect Spanish and was quite the ladies man." I smile and try to fall back to sleep as my mom turns out the lights.

"Okay, goodnight mommy." I lean in to hug her.

"Goodnight, pretty girl."

OTHOTHOTH

Okay, What did u think? I'll update really soon...GOODNIGHT!! I know it's short, but it's 11:58 at night.


	2. Prologue Part 2: Lucas

**Okay, said I'd update fast. This Chapter is in Lucas and his daughter's POV, and the flashback is from the pilot episode, yea and this part more resembles the actual movie. EVERYTHING in italics is his daughter commenting on the story BTW. **

**Oh and also to clear things up, Lucas's daughter and Brooke's daughter are DIFFERENT. And everything is the same except its AU of most of the worst season of one tree hill (ahemseason 5ahem)**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, I do own a kick butt picture of the Jonas Brothers though!!

Lauren's POV

"Daddy," I ask as he starts to tuck me in to bed, "Can you tell me how you and mom in love before you broke up?"

"Lauren, why do I have to tell you this every night," He gives me a regretful look, that I know is totally fake, "You're not old enough to understand yet."

"Dad please?" I bat my beautiful inherited blue eyes, "I'm already _seven_. That seems pretty old to me." He laughs and starts to leave.

"Goodnight, Lauren, sweet dreams."

"Dad, wait!" He turns around and I know he's beginning to get annoyed. "I need to know, I need to know."

"Oh, fine" He gives in, "Fine, I'm gonna tell you the story, but I'm not gonna tell you who your mom is."

"Fine"

"Your just gonna have to figure it out on your own." He says I'm cracking up inside.

"Good"

"And I'm changing all the names too, and none of the facts, then we'll see how smart you really are."

"Okay, fine with me." I flip my blonde hair, of course I'm the spitting image of my dad, well minus the guy stuff, "Can you just begin already?" He smirks.

"Fine, well it all started with my high school sweetheart, um"

"Sara" I answer for him.

"Okay my high school sweetheart Sara."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Lucas's POV

"That's me inside your head." I said, trying to act somewhat cooler than I was.

"What?" She asked; see how well that cool thing worked.

"NOFX." I smiled, "That's me inside your head, they're the lyrics from-"

"I know the song." She cut me off and took out her phone to call someone.

"Nathan...It's me." She said into the phone, "All right, well, listen, my car broke down. You're gonna have to come pick me up. So leave the gym. Listen, it'll take you, like, 10 minutes. I'm on River Road around the curve. Well, sucks to be you."

"Listen, are you sure you got a ride? I mean, I can wait if you want." I offer, hoping she'd say yes, as I give her something to sign.

"Yeah, that's what I want. Listen, have your dad call me with an estimate." She says handing me back the clipboard.

"My uncle?" I looked at her funny.

"If that's your story." She sighed and I walked back to my truck.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"It's a free country." She replied, not really caring.

"Why are you a cheerleader? No offense or anything, but you're about the least cheery person I know."

She smirks and goes to wait for Nathan.

_"Well that was rude," I say, "Please tell me she's not my mom?" _

_"Hey!" Dad says, "It's all on you."_

_"Fine," I begrudgingly say, "Go on."_

"Come on. Let me give you a ride." I said, walking back up to her, "I'll let you insult me." Peyton sighs and stands up.

"First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me. God, why are guys such jerks?!"

"Guys or Nathan?" I laughed.

"Him. You." She said looking around.

"I don't know. We share the same father."

"Yeah, I heard that. He's kind of an ass. So that must suck, having to see him around." Peyton asked me.

"For my mom. I never knew him." I said semi-truthfully.

"_Wait, I thought you said that my grandpa died in a car accident." I ask confused._

"_Well," Dad pauses, "this is when he was still alive. How about I get back to the story?"_

"But she told you he was your dad?" Peyton asked confused.

"Yeah, eventually. We used to play in junior leagues together -- me and Nathan."

"Basketball?" She said, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and I loved it, and I was good at it. You ever have something that you knew that you were better at than almost anybody else?" I asked with a serious face.

"Sex." She looked at me and smiles, "Joke."

"_What!?" I scream, "What!? You said that I'd go to Hell if I had-"_

"_Well honey, that's different," He blushes, regretting saying that part._

"Anyway...Guys kept teasing me about it, about how Nathan's dad was my dad, too. So I asked my mom, and she said he wasn't. But I get home, and I hear her crying in her room. I knew it was true. So I never went back. I told my mom it was because I didn't want to have to see his face. But... It was mostly because... I didn't want her to have to." I explained, sighing.

"So, why'd you just tell me all that? I mean, we don't even know each other." Peyton asked with a smirk.

"Maybe that's the point."

Lauren's POV

"Okay, Lauren, Dad is tired, Let's go to bed." Dad, who leaves my bed and walks toward the door, is yawning.

"That's it? Your leaving me with THAT!?" I ask him angrily, "Dad, this isn't one of your cryptic books; I'm more of a Doctor Seuss fan, where he lays it all out right in front of you. Just go on a little more."

"Tomorrow Lauren, Tomorrow."

**OKAY: if that was confusing tell me I'll fix it.**


End file.
